Recueil de One Shot Sirimoony
by Le Saut de l'Ange et Miss Lup
Summary: Traductions de One Shot Sirimoony. 6ème 0S Sirius à un sérieux mal de tête et Rémus est prêt à tout pour le lui enlever
1. Retenue irrésistible

_**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**_

_**Eh nous voilà ! Le Saut de l'Ange et moi-même, Miss Lup'**_

**_Nous avons décidé de faire un compte commun pour vous faire partager des one shot Sirimoony, du même auteur que « Où est ma cravate ? » que j'ai traduit récemment, Secret Slashyness_**

_**Nous allons donc traduire chacune quelques one shot Remus/Sirius…**_

_**Alors voilà, pour ouvrir ce recueil, voici « Retenue irrésistible ! » (par moi :o) )**_

**_Disclaimer : RIEN n'est à nous, TOUT est à JKR, et l'histoire à Secret Slashyness !_**

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**Retenue irrésistible**_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Le problème: Sirius a encore eu une autre retenue et cette fois il n'était _vraiment_ pas enclin à y aller. Encore plus que d'habitude.

La solution: Demander à Remus comment éviter cette situation indésirable.

La réponse de Remus: "Dégage, Sirius, je lis"

La réaction de Sirius: "Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'effet des puppy eyes?"

En soupirant et posant son livre, en faisant attention à marquer sa page, Remus s'appuya contre ses coussins. Il regarda Sirius attentivement avec ses bras croisés.

"Ok, Sirius, _tu as gagné_!" dit-il. "Quel est le problème?"

"Je ne veux pas aller en retenue" répliqua Sirius en faisant la moue.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

"Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as interrompu? Pour me dire quelque chose de _complètement_ inutile qui n'aide personne?" demanda-t-il.

Sirius eu l'air blessé.

"Ce n'est pas inutile!" dit-il d'un ton blessé.

"Vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Remus en haussant délicatement un sourcil.

"Parce que maintenant tu peux m'aider à trouver un moyen pour y échapper!" répliqua Sirius, jubilant, sa "blessure" apparemment oubliée alors qu'il bondissait sur le lit.

"Aider signifie que _je_ dois réfléchir à la question, sans doute?" dit Remus sèchement.

"Naturellement" dit Sirius en souriant, et attendit.

"Je suppose qu'aller voir Bimbleweigh et lui demander pardon, en disant que tu te repens de tes péchés est hors de question?" dit Remus en soupirant.

Sirius lui lança un regard offensé.

"S'il te plait, Remus! Je dois gardé ma fierté!" s'exclama-t-il, sa main sur la poitrine.

"Ok, ok!" Remus leva les mains, en défaite. "Je suppose que tu vas partir, prendre la cape de James et chiper quelque chose… non ? Hmm »

Sirius regardait avec attention son ami qui fronçait les sourcils de concentration. Ça _devait_ marcher, ça _devait_ absolument marcher !

« Ok, je sais ! » s'exclama Remus, claquant des doigts. « Les professeurs ne peuvent pas te trouver quand tu es sous ta forme d'animagus, pas vrai ? Alors reste en Patmol jusqu'à la fin de ta retenue »

Eh bien, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ce n'était pas mal.

« Comment je peux faire ça sans attirer l'attention ? » demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser.

Remus sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que toi, le grand et beau Sirius Black, est en train d'éviter l'attention d'un chien adorable dans la salle commune parmi les filles ? »

« N'insulte pas mon honneur, chenapan (_**NdC :** MDR ! 'chenapan' en anglais, c'est… rogue !) _! » s'exclama Sirius, tenant son bras en l'air comme s'il tenait une épée. « J'empêche simplement les dites jeunes filles d'entrer dans l'extase alors qu'elles caressent mes abdos bien formés et passent leurs doigts dans mes sublimes cheveux ! »

« Je ne pensais pas à cela » dit Remus béatement puis il redevint sérieux. Evitant le jeu de mot, bien sûr (_**NdC :** Euh, pas pigé là Oxo) _« Eh bien, tu pourrais rester ici avec l'un d'entre nous » Il s'arrêta un moment. « Qu'est-ce que fait James ? »

Sirius le regarda.

« Il est sorti avec Lily » dit-il, disant son prénom d'une voix de fausset. « Et Peter prend des cours de rattrapage en potion »

« Reste plus que moi, alors, hein ? » dit Remus, ignorant la sensation étrange dans son ventre.

Sirius acquiesça.

« Je suppose que je suis coincé avec toi, alors » dit-il, et il fit une grimace.

« Je suis sûr que ça va être une tâche pénible pour toi » dit Remus avec un visage neutre.

Sirius acquiesça sérieusement. Evitant un jeu de mot encore une fois.

« Oui, ça va l'être. Mais je suis un martyr, alors les corvées comme ça font parti du job » dit-il et il se transforma en chien.

« Ok, tu deviens un peu plus croyable, maintenant » Remus rit et se pencha pour frotter le ventre de son nouveau compagnon. « Surtout pour le côté martyr bien sûr » ajouta-t-il.

La pensée que les règles changeaient en quelques sortes quand Sirius était sous sa forme animagus éclata dans son esprit. Par exemple, quand Sirius était Sirius et non Patmol, Remus ne serait jamais capable de frotter le ventre de son ami comme il le faisait maintenant.

Il pensa que Sirius devait avoir la même pensée parce que le chien s'arrêta soudainement de se coucher sur le dos et commença à lécher la main de Remus.

Remus essaya de se dégager, ses pensées toujours concentrée sur Patmol était Sirius et souhaitant éviter une conversation embarrassante plus tard. Mais Sirius pris la main dans ses pattes et le mordait un peu s'il essayait de bouger sa main. Alors Remus consentit à se faire lécher sa main. De plus, il trouvait ça plutôt… plaisant.

Les yeux du chien regardèrent droit dans ceux de Remus et il commença à donner des coups de langue sur le corps de Remus. Son ventre, son torse, son cou étaient soumis aux douces régies de Sirius.

Quelque part, Remus pensait que habituellement, les chiens ne léchaient pas leurs maîtres comme ça, si ?

Spécialement quand le chien était un réel humain et le maître un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Sirius » dit Remus, poussant le chien alors qu'il atteignait son visage. « Je ne vais _pas_ te laisser lécher mon visage _comme ça_, peu importe que tu sois irrésistible » Il ferma la bouche au moment où il termina sa phrase, les derniers mots s'étaient échappés involontairement.

« Je suis irrésistible ? » grogna quelqu'un à côté de lui et Remus réalisa qu'il était assis non plus à côté d'un chien mais d'un garçon.

« Hum… » marmonna Remus. « Tu vas te faire prendre pour louper ta retenue »

« Je suis sous la bonne forme maintenant ? » demanda Sirius au lieu de répondre.

« Bonne forme pour quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Ça » répliqua Sirius et il pencha la tête vers la joue de Remus et prit doucement un bout de sa peau entre ses lèvres.

Une sorte de 'whumpf ' s'échappa de la bouche de Remus et Sirius abandonna la joue et reprit avec la peau de son menton, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre le point sensible avec juste un soupçon de sa langue glissant le long de la peau.

« Ta retenue ! Tu vas te faire prendre! » Remus eut le souffle coupé quand les dents de Sirius furent ajoutées à l'équation.

« Oublie ça » murmura Sirius.

« Oh » fit Remus, ses bras atteignant presque involontairement et se serrant autour du cou de Sirius. « C'est bon alors »

« Hmm » acquiesça Sirius. « Alors je suis sous la bonne forme maintenant ? »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda à nouveau Remus.

Sirius sourit et se pencha.

« Ça » Il respira et donna aux lèvres de Remus le même traitement qu'il a donné à son menton et sa joue.

Les lèvres de Remus étaient douces et incertaines alors qu'il répondait doucement et Sirius se félicita de son bon travail.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais irrésistible » Il sourit.

« Tais-toi » dit Remus et il le rapprocha de lui.

« Tu devrais avoir des retenues plus souvent » dit-il un peu plus tard.

« Ouais » acquiesça Sirius. Il regarda son ami et récent amant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Peut-être que je le ferais »

_**OoOoOoOo**_

_**Finish !**_

_**Alors ! ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Bientôt un autre Sirimoony du même auteur ! « Parchemin »**_

_**REVIEWS !**_

_**:o)**_

_**Bizzz !**_

_**Miss Lup'!**_


	2. Parchemin

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Moi, c'est Miss Lup' :o)**

**Je reviens pour la deuxième publication de ce recueil : « Parchemin », déniché par Le Saut de l'Ange (on peut dire que t'as du flair !)**

**MERCI à tous pour vos reviews !**

**Kaen Almàriël :**_ C'est gentil de laisser une review même si tu l'avais déjà lu :o) Eh ben tu sais, au départ, j'aimais pas trop (pas du tout) les slashs, et puis j'ai lu une de Titou Moony (je sais plus le titre…m'enfin) et là, bah…waw…héhéhé ! J'ai accroché pour les Sirimoony ! Et j'ai lu aussi un Harry/Draco tout simplement génial ! De Florelia « je te veux » il est franchement génial ! en fait, au départ, quand j'ai commencé à le lire, je savais pas que c'était un slash, je l'avais lu sur un forum, et puis après j'ai accroché…enfin bref. Tu dis que tu bavardes trop ? mdr, regarde la taille de ma RaR…loool ! Allez, merci encore et à plus ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Toi aussi c'est gentil de laisser une review en l'ayant déjà lu ! Je suis ravie que ces one shot te réconcilies avec les Sirimoony ! Ceux là sont soft, c'est ce qui a de mieux pour ces slashs, je pense…enfin, on va pas épiloguer sur les Sirimoony ! Merci encore pour la review ! j'espère que ce one shot te plaira ! Bizzz !_

**Gaelle Gryffondor :**_ Contente que ça t'ai plu! Voilà un autre ! Bizzz !_

**Gred :**_ Laisse moi deviner, ton pseudo est un mélange de Fred et George c'est ça ? ou je me goure complètement et je viens de me ridiculiser ? mdr. T'as raison, ces ptits moments entre eux rend l'histoire très touchante ! Merci à toi et voilà le nouveau OS ! Bizzz !_

**Nonora :**_ Héhé, merci à toi aussi de laisser une review en l'ayant déjà lu ! Je suis d'accord : Remus et Sirius powaaaaa ! mdr ! A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Ma lune :**_ Mais ça nous fait plaisir de traduire pour vous :o) Contente que le dernier t'ai plu ! en espérant que tu aimeras celui-là ! Bizzz !_

**Faby.fan :**_ Ravie que ça te plaise :o)! Je suis bien d'accord, c'est vraiment mignon ! Merci pour la review et à plus ! Bizzz !_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius s'était simplement assis pour écrire son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait vraiment l'intention de sortir le vieux bouquin dont Remus lui avait dit qu'il aurait besoin et prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire sur la Guerre des Gobelins. Il en avait vraiment eu l'intention.

Mais à la place, d'autres pensées commencèrent à défiler dans sa conscience et il trouva un peu dur de penser à Gilderhard le Doré quand d'autres choses dorées continuaient à s'immiscer dans son esprit.

Des choses dorées comme des yeux dorés et des cheveux dorés.

Alors à la place de gratter comme un fou sur un parchemin parce qu'il avait été inspiré par un moment particulier de l'histoire, il grattait comme un fou sur un parchemin pour griffonner ces pensées distraites.

_Mon cher Moony, _commença-t-il, bien qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment écrire une lettre à son ami,

_Je pensais juste à Gilderhard le Doré quand à la place, j'ai pensé à toi._

Il espérait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de rattacher Remus à un Gobelin.

_Je pensais à la façon dont tu m'as regardé ce matin. Je sais que tu n'as pas réalisé que tu le faisais, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Tu vois, tu me regardais avec ce regard plein de reproches qui me dit que tu désapprouves. Alors c'est pour ça que je me suis assis pour écrire le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. _

_C'est seulement maintenant que je suis assis ici avec une plume dans ma main et un parchemin étendu devant moi avec ce foutu pavé de livre dont tu as insisté pour que je l'utilise, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est penser à toi. _

_J'ai découvert que quand tu essayes d'écrire un devoir, ce n'est pas vraiment d'une grande aide._

_Mais je n'ai pas l'air d'être capable de faire autre chose que de penser à toi et ça commence à être un problème. Tu vois, même quand tu ne t'en aperçois pas, je te regarde. Tes sourires font dire à mon estomac 'Wahey, il sourit' et tes froncements de sourcils me font dire 'oh non, il fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'_

_Quand tu me regardes, Remus, je trouve ça parfois très dur pour moi de parler et penser logiquement. S'il te plait ne me lance pas ce regard qui dit 'Patmol, tu ne pense jamais logiquement', parce que pour une fois j'essaye d'être sérieux. Ok, oui, tu peux me lancer ce regard qui dit 'c'était vraiment un mauvais jeu de mot, Sirius'_

_Mais en fait je n'arrive pas à aller loin à te dire ce que je pense. Tu as cet effet sur moi, tu sais. Eh bien, en fait tu ne le sais probablement pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne réalises pas que le pitre absurde que je suis quand tu es là n'est pas vraiment qui je suis. Parfois, dans les rares occasions où je ne suis pas avec toi, je suis en fait un être humain intellectuel._

_Tu vois, Moony, le sentiment léger, aérien que j'ai quand je suis avec toi est incroyable. Je ne pense pas que c'est entièrement naturel ou très sûr. Parce que quand je me sens tout léger, tout ce que je veux c'est t'embrasser et je ne pense pas que tu aimerais beaucoup ça. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait arrête de me narguer avec tes beaux cheveux, tes yeux profonds et tes lèvres rouges. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me blesser, mais me faire voir toutes ces choses et être incapable de toucher me blesse._

_Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit ce que je voulais te dire, Remus. J'aimerais que tu arrête de me distraire. Arrête de me faire penser à la façon dont ma peau s'enflamme quand tu me frôle après les cours, ou de la façon dont j'ai le vertige quand tu souris de ce, oh, sourire espiègle ou de la façon dont tu marches dans la pièce après avoir étudier et que tu as ce look d'étudiant studieux et je veux juste te corrompre sur le champ. Et parfois, mon cher Moony, quand tu te transforme, je me faufile et je te regarde, parce que je veux que tu saches –parce que je sais que tu peux le sentir- que tu n'es pas seul. L'idée de toi étant seul, Moony, ou penser que tu es seul, est assez pour me donner envie de pleurer – et tu sais que je ne fais jamais ça. _

_Et – Remus, tu l'as encore fait ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit c'est à quel point tu me fait sentir merveilleusement bien et ne pas te le dire ce que je veux dire (**NdT :** _Wow, balèze, cette phrase oO)_. Parce que autant que je me sens merveilleusement bien quand tu es près de moi, je sens triplement cette émotion dans le négatif quand tu es loin de moi ou quand je songe au fait que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Cette partie n'est pas agréable, Remus. Tout en toi est agréable, tout ce qui est autour de toi est agréable, te tenir est agréable, te serrer dans mes bras quand tu penses que ça ne veut rien dire et dire 'je t'aime' bien que ce soit strictement platonique est agréable. _

_Ce qui, je dois l'admettre, n'est pas agréable. _

_Alors maintenant on dirait que bien que je suis sur le point de dire ce que j'ai l'intention de dire, parce que de ma manière éloquente, je dois travailler ma façon de le dire. C'est ton influence, Moony, tu me secoues. _

_Mais je vais le dire tout de suite._

_Remus John Lupin, je suis terriblement, totalement, absolument, complètement, frénétiquement, follement, mais résolument amoureux de toi._

_Là, en fait j'ai réussi à le faire sortir. Ça a l'air morne sur papier, si peu émotif, mais ça ne l'est pas. C'est quelque chose qui infusait en moi depuis ce qu'il semble des siècles et maintenant c'est là, sur le papier. J'espère que tu ne verras jamais ceci parce que je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié comme je sais que le fait que tu le saches le ferait sûrement. _

_Alors s'il te plait, arrête simplement d'être si irrésistible, si beau, si charmant, si spirituel, si intelligent, si attrayant, si… toi, et laisse moi vivre en paix. _

_A toi pour toujours, _

_Sirius Patmol Black. _

Sirius fixa le parchemin, relisant avec attention son discours, espérant que ça soit plus éloquent et rationnel que quand il parlait à Remus en personne.

Puis il soupira et chiffonna le parchemin, le mettant sous le lourd volume du « Le Guide des Idiots pour la Guerre des Gobelins » et commença son devoir.

Quelques moments plus tard, cependant, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il reprit le petit morceau de parchemin de sous le livre, ayant l'intention d'ajouter un PS.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa que le parchemin était blanc.

Il chercha frénétiquement dans son sac, cherchant la lettre d'amour allusive et paniqua quand il ne la trouva pas. Il se tourna désespérément vers le parchemin qu'il savait qu'il avait écrit quand ça arriva.

Il prit lentement le parchemin incriminé et déplié, cherchant ce qu'il avait manqué dans sa hâte de tout écrire.

Là, dans le coin, il y avait un petit 'M' signifiant les Maraudeurs.

Oh, p°°°°° de bordel de merde.

Il avait juste écrit ses pensées privées sur le parchemin de message qu'il avait et que les autres Maraudeurs partageaient. Ils avaient inventé ça, comme ça ils pouvaient communiquer avec succès dans les cours les plus ennuyeux et ne pas se faire prendre par les professeurs. L'encre s'effaçait d'elle-même quelques minutes après que ce soit écrit, et aucun professeur n'avait pensé à vérifier avec des sorts.

Cette unique pensée était l'espoir désespéré (_**NdT :** Euh… pas sûre que ça se dise, ça…mdr)_ de Sirius.

Si Remus – ou n'importe qui- n'avait pas lu la lettre au moment exact où ça avait été écrit –ou peu de temps après- alors il y avait de bonnes chances que ça ne fut pas découvert.

Il espérait vraiment que ce serait le cas.

Et puis… il espérait quelque part que Remus avait lu la lettre et entrerait dans le dortoir et proclamerait son amour éternel pour lui, Sirius. Il s'autorisa une minute de fantasme à raconter l'histoire de leur couple aux amis de Lily et James dans quelques années, avec Remus le regardant d'un regard doux, à côté de lui.

Puis il revint brutalement à la réalité de lui-même, et se dit âprement que Remus était quelqu'un de droit et n'était pas intéressé par Sirius comme ça.

Il grogna et reposa sa tête sur sa main gauche et prit sa plume, ouvrant le lourd bouquin à contre cœur et commença son pénible devoir qui avait fait commencer le problème.

Il n'avait pas été plus loin que 'Gilderhard le Doré était l'une des influences majeures dans la société sorcières à cause de son…' quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant et son estomac dégringola alors qu'il repensait au fait que quelqu'un aurait pu lire sa lettre passionnée.

Son estomac coula au centre de la terre quand Sirius réalisa que la personne qui était entrée n'était nulle autre que le _sujet_ de sa lettre passionnée. Il fit semblant de se concentrer sur son devoir, même si ses yeux étaient fixés sur le mot 'ravissement' et qu'il faisait en fait attention à chaque mouvement de son ami.

« Tu es là Sirius » dit Remus. « Je te cherchais partout »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius, sa voix un peu cassée. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, pour rien » lui dit Remus gaiement, se haussant sur le bureau sur lequel Sirius travaillait. « J'ai juste lu quelque chose de vraiment intéressant il y a quelques minutes et je pensais que tu pourrais être capable de m'aider à le comprendre »

_Oh, par Merlin, il sait_, pensa Sirius désespérément, et puis essaya de se consoler avec l'idée que Remus étudiait beaucoup, peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas compris… ? Mais il savait que c'était un espoir vain. Il n'y avait rien que Remus ne comprenait pas.

« Oui ? » demanda Sirius, sa voix étranglée. « C'était quoi ? »

Remus le fixa silencieusement un moment, ses jambes se balançant doucement.

« Eh bien, laisse moi te le lire » dit-il, prenant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le dépliant, le lissant avec précaution. « _Mon cher Moony_ » lit-il. «_ Je pensais juste à Gilderhard le Doré quand à la place, j'ai pensé à toi_. » Il s'arrêta un moment et haussa un sourcil. « J'espère que ça ne veut pas référer à une quelconque ressemblance physique » dit-il. « L'auteur aurait dû noter que Gilderhard le Doré s'habillait entièrement en or solide et qu'il était aussi laid que le derrière doré d'une oie (_**NdT :** _Hum…j'espère sincèrement que j'ai fait une erreur de compréhension, là… mais je ne vois pas autrement, excusez…) » Il attendit une réponse et, n'en recevant aucune, il continua. « _Je pensais à la façon dont tu m'as regardé ce matin. Je sais que tu n'as pas réalisé que tu le faisais, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'être coupé en deux_. Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de comment j'ai réussi ça, mais je suis satisfait »

Il attendit encore une réponse, mais Sirius regardait fermement l'énorme livre, seulement ses yeux fixaient à présent 'atroce'. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire semblant de ne pas être là.

« J'arrive à la partie la plus intéressante » promit Remus, avec de l'amusement dans la voix au manque de réaction de Sirius et à son malaise évident. «_tout ce que je peux faire c'est penser à toi… le sentiment léger, aérien… ce look d'étudiant studieux et je veux juste te corrompre sur le champ… _Patmol, tu as une idée de qui aurait pu écrire ça ? »

Sirius secoua la tête sans un mot.

« _Alors maintenant on dirait que bien que je suis sur le point de dire ce que j'ai l'intention de dire_ » continua Remus. « _Remus John Lupin, je suis terriblement, totalement, absolument, complètement, frénétiquement, follement, mais résolument amoureux de toi. »_

Sirius laissa sortir un gémissement court, blessé à ces mots et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.

« Oh, attends Sirius, ça devient encore mieux » dit Remus, et il lit la dernière ligne incriminée. « _A toi pour toujours, Sirius Patmol Black_ » Il finit de lire et replia le parchemin, le reglissant dans sa poche. « Maintenant je me demande pourquoi quelqu'un aurait écrit une lettre aussi explicite et avoir signé de ton nom. J'aimerais aussi savoir pourquoi c'était de ton écriture et écrit sur le parchemin que seuls les Maraudeurs ont en leur possession »

« Je pensais que ça s'effaçait après quelques minutes » dit Sirius d'une voix éraillée, sa première phrase depuis que Remus avait commencé sa récitation.

« C'est le cas » lui assura Remus. « Mais j'ai eu la présence d'esprit de faire une copie de la lettre sur un parchemin non magique, donc je pouvais le lire encore et encore à mon loisir » Il se pencha et sa tête fut bientôt près de celle de Sirius, qui était toujours contre le bureau. « Sirius regarde moi »

Sirius ne bougea pas.

« Sirius regarde moi »

Sirius releva la tête soudainement pour faire face à Remus, son visage rougit et s'aggrava.

« Quoi, Moony, quoi ? Dis moi juste que tu me déteste et finissons-en »

Remus sourit.

« En fait, il y a d'autres choses que je voudrais faire d'abord » dit-il.

Sirius grogna. Est-ce que Remus allait le torturer d'horribles manières ? Peut-être le faire être gentil avec Servilo ?

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Sirius faiblement.

Remus glissa de la table et s'agenouilla près du garçon mortifié. Il posa sa main gentiment sur la tête de Sirius et le força à lever la tête, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux sombres.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux alors que les doigts de Remus caressaient son cuir chevelu et une autre main (_**NdT : **Aaaaaaaaah ! une main ! désolée, je sors…)_ trouva son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque, une douce présence sur son cou rougissant.

Une expression espiègle restait sur le visage de Remus, quoique que si Sirius l'avait remarqué, il aurait réalisé que rien d'autre que de la tendresse n'était dans ses yeux. Remus se pencha et frôla de ses lèvres douces la joue de Sirius, pressant doucement la peau.

Le contact envoya de minuscules étincelles dans le corps de Sirius et Remus sourit contre sa joue.

« Je suppose que tu avais raison en ce qui concerne l'inflammation de ta peau, hein ? »murmura-t-il, puis il déplaça sa bouche sur son menton, goûtant gentiment la peau sensible à cet endroit.

Sirius frissonna au contact, se donnant involontairement à cette torture bienheureuse.

« Remus… » murmura Sirius. « S'il te plait, embrasse-moi ou frappe-moi, mais ne me torture pas »

Remus se recula doucement et sourit.

« Je choisis l'option A » dit-il et s'avança, pressant enfin ses lèvres contre celles de Sirius, causant encore plus d'étincelles.

Remus était un embrasseur inexpérimenté, il ne savait pas comme faire mais il s'en remit à Sirius et espéra qu'il savait quoi faire.

Heureusement Sirius le savait, et ne gâcha pas l'opportunité. Une fois que les lèvres de Remus furent fermement attachées aux siennes, Sirius ne pouvait plus contrôler ses réactions et il devait prendre les lèvres de Remus. Il ouvrit la bouche et força Remus à faire de même, laissant sa langue entrer dans un endroit que Sirius savait intouché.

Il sentit une satisfaction alors que Remus gémissait contre le baiser et se penchait, se poussant plus loin dans l'étreinte de Sirius. Sirius attrapa Remus par les épaules et le souleva du sol, égalisant leurs poids.

Les lèvres de Sirius entourèrent celles de Remus, ses lèvres capturant celle du haut tandis que Remus prenait possession de celle du bas. Sirius sentit Remus partir de son cou et sentit ses mains se balader autre part. (_**NdT :** Oh oh)_

Etant à présent au courant de où étaient les limites, Sirius laissa ses propres doigts s'occuper des boutons de Remus (_**NdT :** de sa chemise, s'entend…)_ et ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux, ébourriffant les fines mèches.

« Tu as écris une lettre puissante et merveilleuse, Patmol » murmura Remus quelques moments plus tard, ses mains dans les cheveux de Sirius.

« Merci mon cher Moony » répliqua Sirius, souriant. « Dieu merci tu l'as lu à temps »

Remus rougit.

« En fait, si tu n'avais pas écrit plus vite que moi, tu aurais probablement eu ta propre lettre d'amour » (_**NdT :** Je n'aime pas ce terme : lettre d'amour…ça fait horriblement trop romantique)_ dit-il, embrassant la joue de Sirius encore une fois.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, vraiment ? ça disait quoi ? »

« Je te montrerai plus tard » grogna Remus et il se jetta sur un Sirius soumis.

Parfois, les lettres étaient une très, très bonne chose.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam !**

**Alors, z'en pensez quoi ?**

**Perso, j'adooooooore ce one shot !**

**Et on applaudit Le Saut de l'Ange qui a eu un flair incroyable pour le dénicher!**

**REVIEWS !**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**


	3. Toadstools

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**C'est encore moi, Miss Lup' !**

**Le prochain one shot sera traduit par Le Saut de l'Ange, mais pour l'instant, on attend la réponse de l'auteur (et elle a intérêt à se grouiller…grrr)**

**Bref, MERCI pour vos reviews !**

**Gaelle Gryffondor :**_ Ravie que ça te plaise ! En voilà un autre ! Bizzz !_

**Oxaline :**_ Merci beaucoup ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la lettre aussi ; ) J'espère que celui te plaira aussi ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ MDR ! j'étais éclatée de rire devant mon ordi en lisant ta review ! Remarque, je rigolais rien qu'en mettant la remarque 'aaaaaaah ! une main !' mdr, j'avais l'image de La Chose dans ma tête aussi…En tout cas, je suis ravie que le one shot t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui là aussi…Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Mais voui tu as un flair incroyable ! vraiment ! ;o) je suis bien contente que la traduction t'ai plue, parce qu'elle est tellement bien en anglais…/soupir/…Aaaah j'adore cette phrase ! " Remus John Lupin, je suis terriblement, totalement, absolument, complètement, frénétiquement, follement, mais résolument amoureuse de toi. " Mdr, t'as bien raison, elle est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! héhé ! Bon, faut repartir à la chasse aux one shot ! mdr ! A touti sur msn ! Bizzz !_

**Genevieve Black :**_ Contente que ça te plaise! J'aime beaucoup ce ptit couple aussi, sont trop chous ! Euh, pour la centaine de one shot, chuis pas sûre, là ! Mdr ! Merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Thealie :**_ Ravie que tu adores :o) Et puis oui, ne t'en fait pas, on en a d'autres en réserves ! Bizzzz !_

**Ma lune :**_ Je trouve ça très chou aussi ! héhé ! et puis, je n'aime pas vraiment les lemon entre Sirius et Remus, je préfère en rester là où on en reste avec ces one shots, tout soft ! En tout cas merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Faby.fan :**_ Mdr, te fais pas trop mal au mains, quand même, tu vas plus pouvoir écrire de reviews après :o) Ravie que ces one shot te plaisent ! Bizzz !_

**Kaen Almàriël :**_ Meu si, c'était drôle ! mdr, j'avais jamais pensé à dire samu au lieu de salut, tu rajoutes un point dans mon humour (égal au tien, rappelons-le ! mdr) Vouiii ! ma signature vient de ce one shot là ! raaaaaa j'adore cette phrase ! je m'en lasse pas ! (moi, folle ? nan, nan) Et puis voui ! j'ai lu le Sirimoony de Titou, et c'est bien ça qui m'a fait aimer les Sirimoony d'ailleurs ! je l'adore ! Merci et pis à pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Et voilà le troisième one shot : Toadstools, de Secret Slashyness.**

**Pour information, « toadstools » signifie « champignon vénéneux » en anglais, mais bizarrement, le titre en français, ça me disait trop rien :o)**

**ENJOY !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"C'est marrant, non?" dit Remus d'un air songeur, allongé sur le dos dans l'herbe sous l'arbre des Maraudeurs. « Les choses dont on s'inquiète, je veux dire »

Il regarda son compagnon, Sirius Black, qui avait l'air à moitié endormi sous le soleil de ce milieu d'après midi.

« _N'est-ce pas, _Sirius ? » demanda-t-il, donnant un coup dans les côtes de son ami.

Sirius remua un peu et ouvrit difficilement un œil.

« Quoi ? » dit-il en soupirant, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Les choses dont on s'inquiète » répéta Remus. « Je veux dire, prends nous, par exemple. James s'inquiète pour Lily et quand il finira enfin par sortir avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour le prochain match de Quidditch et s'il peut me persuader de faire ses devoirs. Maintenant Peter, il s'inquiète d'où vient son prochain repas (comme s'il y avait un doute), qui il défiera aux échecs et si James lui parlera où le taquinera la prochaine fois qu'ils se rencontreront. Toi, » continua Remus. «Tu t'inquiètes de savoir à quel point tu es beau, qu'est-ce que ta famille va détester chez toi cette semaine et si tu pourras trouver quelqu'un à embrasser pour te sortir ça de la tête »

« Ne me donne pas trop de mérite, s'il te plait, Remus » dit Sirius sèchement.

« Moi » continua Remus infailliblement. « Je m'inquiète de la note que j'aurai, si toi et James avez fait vos devoirs, et si vais attaquer quelqu'un à la prochaine pleine lune »

Une expression sombre vint sur son visage à ces mots et un silence tomba entre eux. Une brise vint se perdre sur l'arbre, faisant frémir ses feuilles et les faisant tomber sur le visage de Remus.

« Je m'inquiète pour d'autres choses aussi » dit calmement Sirius après un moment.

Remus le regarda pendant un moment avec de se mettre sur le ventre et de se hisser sur ses coudes, regardant l'autre jeune homme.

« Eh bien, Sirius ? » demanda-t-il gentiment. « De quoi tu t'inquiète d'autre ? »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et fut confronté avec la vue du visage de Remus pas très loin du sien. Il passa son bras par-dessus sa tête et réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Toi, principalement » dit-il honnêtement.

« Moi ? » répéta Remus, surpris, le choc se voyant dans ses yeux. « Merlin, pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi » lui dit Sirius énergiquement, attrapant son bras alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Des yeux dorés regardèrent des yeux bleus pendant un moment.

« Mais surtout » dit Sirius. « Je m'inquiète de savoir ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je t'aimais »

Remus se libéra de la prise de Sirius et s'assit, tournant le dos à son ami.

« Tu me dis que tu m'aimes tout le temps » dit-il.

« Oui » acquiesça Sirius. « Mais pas de la façon dont je veux parler maintenant »

« Et de quelle façon tu veux parler maintenant ? » demanda Remus avec curiosité.

« Non platoniquement » dit Sirius sans ménagements.

« Oh » dit simplement Remus. « Eh bien, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça. Je le fais assez pour nous deux »

« Tu t'inquiètes de savoir ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je t'aimais non platoniquement ? » demanda Sirius avec confusion.

Remus le regarda un moment.

« Non. Je m'inquiète de savoir ce que tu ferais si je te disais que je t'aimais non platoniquement » clarifia-t-il et Sirius cligna des yeux un moment avant de porter son attention sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquièterais pour ça ? » Il voulait savoir.

« Allez, » dit Remus, tournant son attention sur le ciel et évitant la question. «On dirait que le temps va changer assez rapidement »

« Quel temps ? » demanda Sirius d'un air absent, ses pensées toujours sur le commentaire obscur de Remus.

« Remus fit un signe de tête vers les nuages qui approchaient.

« _Ce_ temps » dit-il. « On n'a même pas fait ce qu'on était venu faire »

Sirius grogna.

« Je ne _veux_ pas chercher des champignons vénéneux comestibles ! » gémit-il.

« Alors ne le fait pas » lui dit carrément Remus. « Mais je vais le faire. Madame Pomfresh en a besoin »

Sur ce, il sortit de la protection de l'arbre et concentra son regard sur le sol. Sirius le regarda avec amusement pendant un moment alors qu'il parcourait le sol, se penchant souvent pour trouver de minuscules champignons, avant de hausser les épaules.

Un moment plus tard, il y eu un monstrueux éclat de tonnerre et Sirius eut à peine de lever les yeux et réalisa que le temps s'était sévèrement gâté, avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

« Viens ! » hurla Remus par-dessus le tumulte, l'attrapant par le poignet. « Oublie les champignons vénéneux ! »

Sirius aurait été plus qu'heureux de le faire dans des circonstances normales, mais à ce moment-là, il pleuvait, et Sirius aimait la pluie. Non seulement il pleuvait, mais Remus était avec lui sous la pluie, avec ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, ses cheveux blonds foncés aux reflets dorés et emmêlés, avec la luminosité qui apportait une multitude de nouvelles couleurs dans ses yeux.

Pour une fois, Sirius était content de rester où il était. Il pouvait, cependant améliorer la situation, décida-t-il, et il retourna la prise de Remus sur son poignet. Un moment plus tard, un Remus Lupin plutôt surpris se trouva presser légèrement contre son ami, qui le regardait avec un sourire maniaque.

Avant que Remus ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester ou se renseigner sur la proximité actuelle, Sirius avait penché la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Remus.

Les lèvres de Remus, songea Sirius, étaient du genre, si il n'avait plu, elles auraient été sèches et gercées. Il pouvait sentir la texture gercée contre ses lèvres douces et réalisa que des lèvres rêches allaient bien à Remus.

Au même moment, il réalisa aussi que son ami ne s'était pas dégagé de sa soudaine avance et en fait essayait de l'embrasser également.

Enthousiasmé et encouragé par ça, Sirius ressera son étreinte sur le loup-garou mouillé et se laissa fondre dans l'enlacement de l'autre.

Puis le baiser se termina et ils restèrent à se regarder du coin de l'œil. Haussant les épaules intérieurement, Sirius relâcha Remus et le prit par la main avant de l'emmener dans le château.

Les deux garçons étaient essouffler après avoir couru, mais quand ils atteignèrent l'abri du toit de Poudlard, Sirius poussa Remus contre un mur et entreprit de ravir sa bouche.

« Ne me dit pas que ces foutus champignons vénéneux sont plus intéressants que ça ! » demanda Sirius.

Remus leva les yeux et sourit brillamment.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ? » Il haussa les épaules innocemment et passa ses doigts sur le col de Sirius ruisselant. « On ne ferait pas mieux d'enlever ces vêtements ? »

Sirius sourit malicieusement.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il. « Je pense que l'on devrai. Bonne idée, Moony »

Les yeux de Remus s'étaient élargit alors qu'il réalisait la connotation de son commentaire.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air désapprobateur.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi » dit Sirius en souriant, ses yeux étincelants.

« Oui, mais je ne voulais pas dire… » bredouilla Remus, d'un air impuissant.

« Oh, tais-toi » dit Sirius tendrement. « Tu sais que tu me veux »

« Je- » tenta Remus mais échoua, regardant Sirius avec sa bouche ouverte.

« Allez viens » dit Sirius, s'écartant du mur. « J'ai besoin de me réchauffer »

« Je connais un moyen » suggéra Remus avec un sourire espiègle et Sirius se trouva écrasé contre un mur.

« J'aime ça » dit Sirius quand il en fut capable.

« Je pensais bien » dit Remus nonchalamment.

Et c'était le cas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**REVIEWS !**

**Le prochain one shot sera traduit par Le Saut de l'Ange, je le rappelle ! **

**A plus !**

**Bizzz !**

**Miss Lup'**


	4. Comme nous l'étions

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Hé, nan, cette fois-ci ce n'est pas miss mais moi qui vous traduit ce petit one-shot ! Nous avons essayé de contacter l'auteur Hobbity mais elle ne nous a pas répondu, elle a p'etre un problème mais … on lui a laisser un mail et au bout d'une semaine, on s'est dit, on le poste **_

**Ma lune :**_ Eh voui, ça coupe toujours au moment crucial ! héhéhé : ) Je suis ravie que tu adores ! Merci pour la review ! __Bizzz !_

**Thealie :**_ Merci, merci ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Et pis le nouveau one shot est là ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ MDR ! va falloir te calmer avec cette histoire de main ! Vraiment, ta collègue t'as prise pour un folle ? mdr, je me demande bien pourquoi ! Navrée de t'avoir traumatisée : ) Ne jamais lire les one shot pendant le boulot ! Je suis vraiment ravie qu'on t'ai réconciliée avec les Sirimoony ! Mdr, tu m'étonnes, j'aimerai bien être sous la pluie avec eux aussi…merci pour la review ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Tiens, comme on se retrouve ! mdr ! Ravie que tu aies adoré ! et pis j'adore celui que tu as traduit et que tu mets là (lol, je suis pas censée l'avoir lu, je te laisserai une review quand même) Eh voui, Moony prend le dessus à la fin ! comme quoi ! héhéhé : ) A pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Gaelle Gryffondor :**_ Contente que ça te plaise ! merci pour la review ! __Bizzz !_

_**Kaen Almariel : **Méééééééé euuuuh ! t'es méssante ! faut pas dire ce verbe acqmachin ! na ! et ben je voulais mettre une Aurore dans une de mes fics, et ben na ! y'en aura pas ! Bon, et puis je crois que ton coup de la tronçonneuse pour l'auteur anglais n'a pas marché, mais enfin…Mici pour la review ! Bizzz !_

_**Le prochain one-shot sera probablement de Miss ;) elle est ultra rapide pour vous traduire des one-shot, z'en avez de la chance Enjoy ! Et merci beaucoup pour vos review ! **_

_**As we used to be: Comme nous l'étions**_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Où es-tu?

Je te vois dans mes rêves. Je te vois tel que tu l'étais … je nous vois tels que nous l'étions. Jeune, insouciants, heureux … où la seule chose qui nous inquiétait était l'arrivée de la prochaine pleine lune ou la prochaine livraison des bombabouses. Je vois ton rire dans mes rêves, ta jeunesse, ton beau visage rayonnant, tes yeux toujours souriants. Peut-être que, dans mon rêve, tu regardes quelque chose que je ne peux pas voir et tu ris naturellement en le voyant.

Parfois, tu as James à tes cotés et vous riez ensemble à une plaisanterie … mais ensuite, peu importe la raison de vos rires, ton sourire se transforme et tes yeux se ternissent et s'écarquillent … pas de peur … mais choqués.

Ton sourire n'est pas encore parti, peut-être es-tu au milieu de ta plaisanterie. Mais tu vieillis de plus en plus sous mes yeux et, comme je peux le voir dans mon rêve, tu tombes à travers cet arc. Tu es appuyé sur le bout de tes pieds comme si c'était une danse et alors, tu tombes. Tu tombes en arrière dans ce mince voile gris qui s'ouvre pour t'accueillir dans ce souterrain vide, fantomatique. Le rire quitte tes yeux.

Tu

es

parti, et je ne peux pas te ramener. Harry pleure, un jet de lumière, des cris, hurlements faisaient écho dans mes oreilles … est-ce moi qui crie ? Ma voix ?

_Où es-tu Sirius ?_

_Où ?_

Je me réveille sans bruit. La pièce dans laquelle je suis est froide, sombre et vide. Le feu devant moi est maintenant presque consumé et, lentement, ne m'offre presque plus de chaleur et de lumière. Le feu est en train de mourir.

Je suis tout seul, ici, assis devant le feu. La chaise sur laquelle je me suis assis ne me semble pas réelle. La pièce autour de moi vide, la maison vide et silencieuse. Il n'y a … personne … ici. Harry et les autres sont retournés à Poudlard. Peut-être pas heureux (je sais qu'Harry ne l'est pas) mais en sécurité. En sécurité comme nous l'étions autrefois. Molly et Arthur, Alastor Maugrey, Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebolt … sont partis et travaillent pour l'Ordre, travaillent pour Dumbledore. Travailler ne veut rien dire … ils ne te ramènent pas.

Il n'y a aucun bruit dans ta maison. Mais … non, ce n'est pas ta maison, elle n'a jamais été ta maison pour toi. Elle était juste la maison dans laquelle tu vivais. Tu détestais cette maison, trop de mauvais souvenirs y étaient. Kreattur n'y vient même plus. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas écouté Dumbledore quand il t'a interdit de quitter cette maison ? _Pourquoi_ devais-tu être si rebelle ? Maudit sois tu !

Non. Tu n'es pas ici. Il reste juste des fantômes de toi. Mes yeux se referment encore, je me souviens de toi et je te vois.

Tu étais heureux ici, parfois. Je me souviens quand Harry et les autres étaient là. Tu étais tellement heureux, tu jouais l'hôte et veillais à ce que tout le monde se sente comme chez lui … et, en pensant seulement que tu étais de l'autre coté de la pièce, que tu me regardais et me souriais. Cela ne voulait rien dire, rien de spécial … mais maintenant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu me souries encore.

Tout ce que je veux, c'est revoir tes yeux. Je veux te voir sourire. J'ai besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix, j'ai oublié … je ne t'ai jamais dis combien tu comptais pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais dis combien tu m'avais manqué quand ils t'ont envoyé à Azkaban. Tu n'as jamais su combien j'aimais ta fermeté, loyauté.

Tu étais toujours là, toujours …

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Comment as-tu pu me laisser ici …

Tout seul ?

(Je sens le feu mourir et devenir froid venant me toucher le visage.)

Ce monde, ce lieu est rempli de serpents et de poison, c'est les plus sombres heures de la vie … c'est tout simplement toi de partir si rapidement, inconscient !

Tu étais _toujours _inconscient … tu agissais avant de réfléchir. Rapidement, décisions stupides … c'est le résultat de t'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance, Sirius. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir. insouciant, imprudent, sauvage…

Mais c'est ce qui me vient en premier lieu quand je pense à toi.

C'est ce que tu es ( ce que tu étais ? Non, ce que tu es. Tu l'es toujours. Tu le seras toujours parce que je veux toujours me souvenir de toi. Je le promets, je le promets.) C'est toi: Sirius Black, Sirius Patmol ; mon ami, mon meilleur et plus cher ami. Tu étais … tu es sauvage, indomptable. Imprévisible comme le temps d'un jour de mars. Tu le seras toujours, toujours.

_Où es-tu, Sirius ?_ Est-ce toi, la voix dans ma tête, ce cri, ce pleur, ce sanglot ?

Ces pas ?

Pas …

Je me réveille lentement, en paix, sans un bruit et je me retrouve dans la pièce, maintenant sombre. Mais il y a une petite différence.

Il y a des voix lointaines … non, pas si lointaines. Elles sont proches de moi, en bas. Il y a une lueur dorée qui est entrée dans la pièce.

« _Remus ?_ »

Ce n'est pas toi.

Arthur Weasley … un homme bon, un père de cinq merveilleux enfants et une charmante femme. Une vie parfaite, heureuse et sécurisante …

Non.

Pas sécurisante. Une petite voix dans mon cœur me le rappelle. Aucun de nous n'est en sécurité. Je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité. Je l'étais, Sirius. Quand tu étais là pour m'aider sur mon chemin.

Comment vais-je me débrouiller tout seul ?

La réponse vient toute seule.

« _Remus, tu devrais descendre en bas. Molly a préparé le dîner. Tu dois manger quelque chose, Remus. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi._ »

« _Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que tu te détruises._ »

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, pour nier … Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aime pas qu'il fasse de tel jugement de toi …

Mais Arthur a raisonc'est si cru, tu ne trouve pas ?

Où es-tu Sirius?

Arthur ouvre plus grand la porte et je m'autorise à sortir de cette chambre sombre … la noirceur de cette pièce qui m'étouffe … et m**e **dirige en bas, vers des visages souriants, amicaux qui m'attendent.

C'est là que tu te trouve, Sirius.

Et c'est là que tu te trouveras toujours.

Je me sens sourire à tout le monde, je sens le mur raisonner mon rire car il sait que je t'ai trouvé et que je ne te perdrais jamais … encore …

Je sais où tu es: où tu as toujours été … dans les souvenirs, dans ma tête, dans mes rires et mes pleurs.

C'est là où tu te trouve ….

Dans mon cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**NdT: **J'ai besoin de mes mouchoirs, … ou sont-il ! Naan, juste que j'ai faillit pleurer un peu au moment ou je traduisait ce one-shot et maintenant, je suis toute émue … c'est mon premier SiriMoony ! Alors … Z'en pensez quoi … Chou hein :P _


	5. Association de mots

_**Association de Mots**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hey, Sirius. », fit Remus un soir. « Tu veux faire un jeu avec moi ? »

Sirius arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et le regarda étonné.

« _Tu_ veux _jouer_ ? », lui demanda il incrédule.

« Ouais. », lui répondit tout simplement Remus en mettant son livre de côté. « Tu es partant ? »

« Bien sûr. », lui répondit immédiatement Sirius. Il n'avait jamais refusé un pari et on pouvait dire, en quelque sorte, que c'était un pari. C'était visible sur le corps de Moony dans l'expression de son visage et le son de sa voix. Il n'était pas sûr à quel jeu Remus voulait jouer mais, avec le regard que lui lançait Remus, ça allait être intéressant. « A quoi allons-nous jouer ? »

« A l'Association de Mots. », lui répondit Remus tout en souriant de satisfaction quand il vit le visage de Sirius se décomposer légèrement.

« Je déteste ce jeu. », lui lança t-il.

« Je sais. », lui répondit Remus tout en acquiesçant. La seule chose que lui donnait ce jeu était un ennui profond ainsi qu'un mal de tête. De l'autre côté … Qu'est-ce que quelques secondes d'ennui contre une réputation foutue en l'air ? Sirius le savait, il était foutu.

« Très bien. », lui fit il tout en croisant les bras. « Mais tu commences. »

« Attend. », lui fit Remus à son tour en lui prenant la main. « Je veux établir les règles, tu jures d'être totalement honnête. Je veux entendre le premier mots qui viendra dans ton esprit, peut importe si c'est embarrassant, dégoûtant (_il blanchit_) ou raciste si cela pourrait l'être, compris ? »

Sirius acquiesça, grognon.

« Pour toi aussi. », ajouta t-il.

« Mais bien sur. », lui répondit Remus tout en commençant le jeu. « Lumière. »

« Sombre. »

« Etoiles. »

« Lune. »

« Loup-garou. »

« Toi. »

« Patmol. »

« Chien. »

« Toi. »

« Umm … », mais Sirius n'avait rien en tête.

« J'ai gagné la première manche. », lui fit Remus avec satisfaction, il marqua le résultat dans l'air avec ses mains. Une marque légèrement rouge apparut dans l'air avant d'apparaître sur le sol ou se trouvait une petite tablette. « A toi. », lui fit Remus.

« L'air. », commença Sirius en sentant sa détermination à vouloir gagner s'éparpiller.

« Vie. », lui répondit tranquillement Remus.

« Arbres. », lui fit aussitôt Sirius.

« Herbologie. »

« Chourave. »

« Des caches oreilles. »

« Mignon. »

Remus leva un sourcil mais ne fit rien.

« Chat. »

« Chien. »

« Fourrure. »

« Mouillé. »

« Douche. »

« Dormir. »

Maintenant, ils se regardaient dans les yeux car tous deux savaient ce qu'allait répondre l'autre. Mais si l'un disait quelque chose, il déclarait forfait.

« Sable. »

« Plage. »

« Sexe. », lâcha Sirius avec une sorte de triomphe quand Rémus rougit tout en cherchant son mot, assurant sa perte. Un second petit bâton lumineux s'incrit entre eux, pour aller ensuite se déposer de l'autre coté sur le tableau de Score, sous un petit 'Sirius' écrit en doré: "Tu commences."

"Table.", fit Remus d'une voix calme et Sirius pensa que sa tentative de déstabiliser son ami avait raté. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Rémus aurait voulu se faire avoir une secondefois. Si Sirius voulaitlui jouer de sales tours, et bien, il le ferait également.

"Danser."

"Rosmerta.", lui rétorqua Remus en remarquant que les yeux de Sirius s'étaient agrandis de satisfaction.

« Belle. », lui fit Sirius en rougissant un peu.

« Fleurs. », lui fit Remus en rougissant de cette féminité qu'il avait en lui.

« Pollen. », lui fit Sirius.

« Allergies. », continua Remus.

« Lit. », rajouta Sirius tout en regardant de coté Remus.

« Vide. », lui répondit Remus.

« Secret. », continua Sirius.

« Loup-garou. »

« Danger. »

« Moi. »

« Sexy. », fit Sirius un peu embarrassé mais se refusa de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il fut mortifié quelques instant seulement mais sa mortification disparu quand Remus fut incapable d'y mettre un mot. « Deuxième manche pour moi. », fit Sirius et, une troisième bâtonapparut. « A toi, Remus. »

« Poulet. », continua Remus en espérant que ça prendrait la tournure qu'il voulait.

« Rosbif. », lui répondit directement Sirius.

« Coq. », continua Remus.

« Sec. », continua Sirius sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Remus s'en voulu de ne pouvoir y répondre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait planifié. Cela devenait trop innocent. Il jouait ce jeu avec Sirius qui était la personne la plus connaisseuse en sexe qu'il connaissait. Le Sexe n'allait pas resurgir dans le jeu. Le sexe n'allait pas le déstabiliser. Alors que devait-il faire? Il voulait que ce jeu tourne à l'indécence … mais jusqu'où devrait-il aller? Il ne voulait pas blesser Sirius. Il réfléchit un moment et puis continua le jeu.

« Nourriture. »

« Couteau. »

« Meurtre. »

« Famille. », répondit doucement Sirius et Remus regretta sa décision. Mais Sirius avait répondu.

« Pouvoir. »

« Voldemort. »

« Bâtard. »

« Moony ! », cria Sirius prit par surprise et Remus se força à sourire. C'était une mauvaise décision d'intégrer la famille de Sirius dans le jeu. Le point alla s'inscrire devant le nom de Rémus pendant que Sirius entamait une quatrième manche.

« Soleil. »

« Chaleur. »

« Toucher. »

Sirius regarda Remus en biais.

« Un baiser. »

« Langue. »

Sirius appréciait ce nouveau côté de Remus, ce côté de lui qui le fixait par dessus la table, ses yeux brilliants et sa timidité naturelle mise de côté pour le moment.

"Mouillé."

"Douche.", lui répondit Remus sans rougir. Sirius sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, cependant, il aimait découvrir ce nouveau coté de Remus. Voyait-il vraiment ce qu'il pensait qu'il voyait?

"Nu."

Oui, décida Sirius. Il était en train de lire en Remus. La flamme qu'il avait remarquée avait soudainement mué en un feu qui n'était pas près de se consumer. C'était comme si son esprit était entrain de se dilater face à ces magnifiques yeux ambrés.

« Serviette. »

Sirius réalisa soudainement qu'il était tout proche de lui et que Remus le regardait comme s'il voulait lui sauter dessus. Il pouvait sentit la respiration de l'autre, même en étant de l'autre coté de la table il sentait que sa propre peau avait une réaction face à se simple fait.

« Doux. »

Leurs yeux se regardèrent et aucun d'eux ne voulu dévier le regard. Sirius se sentait perdu dans les yeux de Remus et, ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard, qu'il réalisa que les yeux de Remus reflétaient les siens.

« Lit. »

Ce jeu, assez particulier, de séduction commençait à devenir indécent. Ses jambes n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres seulement de celles de Remus et quand il les étendit, il sentit le désir de Remus.

« Dortoirs. »

S'en était trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce moment lui échapper. Il voulait Remus depuis un certain moment déjà, il n'avait jamais osé espérer que Remus avait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Il n'y avait aucune erreur, le désir de Remus se voyait rien qu'à la petite rougeur qui se trouvait sur ses joues pâles. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait bien tôt perdre la raison et enlever son-t-shirt.

« Maraudeurs. »

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.Sirius pouvait se sentir se lever desa chaise et se diriger vers son ami de l'autre côté de la table. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée. Ses mains étaient toujours sur la table. L'obstacle qui les séparait ne pouvait le retenir bien longtemps.

« Sort d'insonorisation. »

Les cheveux de Remus tombaient devant ses yeux ambrés, les cachant de la vue de Sirius. Il perçut un instant le regard de Remus au travers de ses cheveux et Sirius eu l'envie de lui balayer sauvagement la mèche qui le gênait et l'embrasser sur le front. Il grogna presque en imaginant la scène.

« Possible. », rajouta Remus et Sirius prit ça pour un oui.

« Maintenant ? », cria t-il presque.

« En effet. », acquiesça Remus et, soudainement, la table disparut. Il n'y avait plus d'obstacle entre eux deux .

Ils se touchèrent pour la première fois depuis la fois à la bibliothèque. Sirius pouvait sentir ce qui le consumait quand il sentit Remus contre lui, sentir son odeur, sentir son torse en dessous de ses vêtements … Merlin … s'embrasser. Même s'il n'y avait aucun romantisme dedans, leur premier baiser était tendre et doux, quand ils réalisèrent tous les deux ce qu'il se passait, toujours incertain de ce que ressentait l'autre.

Le baiser était doux et plus lent, c'était presque comme si leurs lèvres s'effleuraient. Remus se rapprocha et y mit plus de passion, comme Sirius avait eu l'intention de le faire quelques secondes auparavant. Sirius tint Remus dans ses bras et il sentit les longues et pâles mains de Remus caresser doucement son torse, tenant toujours son t-shirt d'une main pour le garder contre lui.

Leur baisa s'arrêta et Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Il vit les yeux de Remus le regarder intensément. Cela lui prit un certain moment avant de réaliser que c'était le début de quelque chose, et ensuite, les yeux de Remus le regardèrent machiavéliquement.

Il s'approcha et plongea son visage dans le cou de Sirius,soupirantprofondément et y faisant courir ses doigts. En les sentant, Sirius trembla légèrement et poussa un léger cri et il sentit Remus sourire contre son cou.

« Au fait. », murmura Remus d'une voix lente, sa respiration chaude touchant le son cou quand il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sirius. « J'ai gagné. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	6. Ca irait mieux si tu m'embrasses

**Résumé : Sirius à un sérieux mal de tête et Rémus est prêt à tout pour le lui enlever **

**Disclamer: Rien est à nous et tout est à Secret Slashyness ! Et, bien sur, à JK Rowling. Ce OS est traduit par Le Saut de L'Ange **

**Note de la traductrice : Saluuuut les gens !! J'peux parler au nom de Lupinette, mais nous sommes réellement désolééées pour le retard des OS mais aucun, personnellement, ne me bottait jusqu'à celui-ci que Secret Slashinette vient à peine de poster J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plut :D Bonne lecture ! Bizouxxx à tous et, surtout, review Et of course, merci à tous ceux qui nous ont reviewés judqu'ici ;) Je laisse la place à Miss Lup reviewww !! (je sais, je sais, je me répète, une vraie grand mère XD) **

**Miss Lup : Bonjour le people! J'ai rien à dire, haha… xD Pareil, y'a aucun OS qui me bottait, donc… ****Bref, enjoy!**

**Ca irait mieux si tu ****m'embrasses**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black était couché sur son lit et ne pouvait plus bouger, sa main restait sur son front. Un tissu mouillé avait été posé sur son front et il avait retiré son t-shirt quand il s'était couché. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui allaient jusqu'au menton étaient mouillés et ses joues ruisselantes tellement il était agité.

Il avait un mal de tête.

« Je _meurs_, Moony ! », lui lança t-il pathétiquement, et le concerné, qui attendait patiemment que cela passe en lisant son livre d'Arithmancie, tapota la main de son ami malade.

« La, la, Patmol.", lui répliqua t-il. "Cela va passer. Tu dois patienter."

"Mais je suis un _sorcier_, Moony.'", lui fit-il. « Je devrais être capable de faire partir ce mal de crâne. Ou bien Madame Pomfrey en devrait être capable, elle sert à ça. »

« Oui.", acquiesça Rémus. « Mais elle t'a banni de son infirmerie et tu ne peux y rentrer que si tu te trouve en grand danger et, tu n'es pas dans ce cas, quoi que tu dises, tu es coincé avec ton mal de tête. »

« Et avec le médicament que tu as, le Panafol ? », lui demanda Rémus en roulant sur le coté. « Ca c'est un quelque chose qui le fera partir pour de bon. »

« Je ne savais pas que le mal de tête avait pour cause de te faire perdre le vocabulaire. », commenta Rémus et Sirius acquiéça vigoureusement tant que son mal de tête le lui permettrait.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as pas eu d'aussi pires que celui là. », lui dit Sirius.

Rémus referma finalement son livre.

« C'est si affreux que cela ? », lui demanda t-il sympathiquement.

« Oui.", lui fit Sirius en laissant couler une larme de ses yeux.

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. », lui fit Rémus en s'approchant de lui pour lui poussant les cheveux loin des yeux.

« Ca ira mieux si tu m'embrasse. », plaida soudainement Sirius. Rémus cligna des yeux.

" Quoi?"

"Ca ira mieux si tu m'embrasse. Tu es un sorcier, Moony. Je suis certain que tu arriveras à le faire partir. »

"Tu es un sorcier aussi, Sirius. Nous sommes des sorciers."

"Mais je ne peux pas faire de magie sur moi-même, puis-je?", lui fit logiquement sirius. « Allez, Rémus, s'il te plait ? Ca fait vraiment mail.

Rémus ne bougea pas.

"Soit tu m'embrasse, soit tu parles sans t'arrêter. », lui lança Sirius.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te parle ? »

« Oui. La voix calme de ta voix m'aide à me calmer … un peu. », lui répondit Sirius en rougissant légèrement.

« Tu veux que je te parles de quoi ? »

« Oh, je m'en fiche, peut importe. », lui fit Sirius en grognant ensuite. « Mais dépêche-toi mais ce que ça fait _mal _! Ca serait quand même mieux si tu m'embrasse, tu sais. Juste la sur ma tempe ou ça cogne comme un malade. »

Rémus le regarda encore une fois et devait admettre que Sirius allait vraiment mal.

« Très bien, Sirius. », lui annonça t-il finalement tout en se penchant. Il l'embrassa rapidement à chaque côté de ses tempes et se recula.

« Cela n'a pas marché. », lui fit Sirius, irritable. « Recommence. »

« Sirius, je … »

« Moony ! Ca fait _mal._ Si tu ne m'embrasse pas mieux, je ne m'occuperais pas de toi la prochaine fois que tu _seras_ mal. »

Rémus savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais il approcha la chaise du canapé et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le corps de Sirius. Après avoir regardé rapidement les yeux de Sirius, il lui donna un doux baiser sur la tempe du côté droit de sa tête. Sirius arrêta de respirer. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder et se retira tout en regardant les yeux de Sirius qui le regardaient fixement.

« C'est mieux ? », lui demanda Rémus.

« Non. », lui répondit calmement Sirius. » Recommence encore. »

Et Rémus s'approcha dubitativement de Sirius et lui embrassa encore les deux tempes.

« C'est mieux ? », lui demanda t-il encore.

« Non. » Sirius ne pouvait même plus parler à présent. Rémus s'approcha encore et lui embrassa, encore une fois, les tempes et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il regarda dans les yeux de Sirius. Quelques micro secondes plus tard, il embrassait Sirius et Sirius passait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de lui. Il les posa ensuite sur ses épaules et le rapprocha, cette fois-ci, du lit.

Rémus se senti légèrement basculer en avant et fut complètement sur Sirius. Ses mains poussèrent les cheveux de Sirius de son visage et remarqua qu'ils étaient encore mouillés et emmêlés. Sirius grogna encore une fois mais cette fois-ci, Rémus ne pensa pas que c'était à cause du mal de tête.

Le mal de tête. Rémus se retira soudainement.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ? », lui demanda t-il même si sa voix devenait plus lente qu'auparavant.

« Non. », grommela Sirius et Rémus ne se soucia bientôt plus de la tête de Sirius parce qu'il se sentait lui-même comme étant un marshmallow. C'était une mauvaise chose parce que Sirius avait été dans ce même état en premier lieu.

Mais Rémus ne voulait pas qu'il parte.


End file.
